State of Affairs
by Kumajiro
Summary: Connecticut has a 300 year old secret. Unfortunately, that is about to blow up in her face as she acts as America's representative during a world meeting, AFTER said nation sent... delicate information to the entire world. Yeah, Alfred really screwed up on this one. Take a peek if you want to know what it is he did.
1. Chapter 1

_Washington D.C._

 _10:05 A.M._

"Where the bloody hell is America?"

England's question rang out throughout the meeting hall, quieting most of the conversations going on at the moment as the rest of the world noticed it was a bit _too_ quiet for a world meeting. As the world's current superpower, America's presence was necessary in order to begin. Furrowing his ridiculously thick eyebrows into a V, England let a scowl rest on his face as France took the opportunity to invade his personal space.

"Honhonhon! Why Angleterre, are you showing concern for our dear Amerique?"

"Sod off, you bloody frog! And no I'm not concerned, I just want this meeting get started already."

"Hmph! Whatever you say, Black Sheep of Europe."

Before the first brawl of the day could start, Germany stepped in.

"England! France! The meeting hasn't even started yet, so _SIT DOWN!_ "

Said countries obeyed as to avoid listening to another of Germany's lectures. Seeing this, Germany took his usual spot as meeting leader.

"So, has anyone heard from America? England is right, this meeting needs to start."

Canada, America's twin brother, chose this moment to speak up.

"I just got a text from his boss. America can't make it so they're sending someone else."

"Thank you, err… Canadia, for that. Did he say who?"

"No, just that they should be here any minute now. And it's Canada, eh."

Embarrassed, Germany nodded in agreement, but before he could speak again the door opened to show a teenage girl being followed by what appeared to be a fox. Many nations were surprised by this.

"Connecticut? What are you doing here?"

"Alfred can't make it, so I'm here to take his place."

"That is not what I meant young lady."

"I know you're concerned, but I'm over 300 years old. I think I can handle myself."

Wanting to make sure the others took her seriously, Connie wore a black vest and dress pants, adding an orange and white striped tie. She rolled up her sleeves to her elbows, wanting to avoid moving the light bandages wrapping her right hand. Her sandy blonde hair was tied into a low ponytail, minus the cowlick on the right side of her hairline, Rocky Neck Beach. Dress shoes covered her feet while the fox, Bayard, wore a green handkerchief like a collar. Her red eyes were filled with ice as if to dare anyone to question her presence again. Nobody was brave enough to speak up, so she took the empty seat next to England while the whole world just… stared.

Aggravated from the attention, she gave Germany the okay to start while preparing her notes. As a part of the hosting nation, she went first. Everyone was surprised, including Connie, on the seriousness of the topic: mental health issues, what the current solutions were, and how to improve upon them. Presenting the information went rather well, and would have been even better if everyone stopped staring at her as if she had three heads. She thought England in particular was staring hard enough to burn holes in her back. His face grew rather red when she stopped presenting to say this. Once the presentation was done and she sat back down, he proceeded to attempt to pay attention to the next presentations. Key Word being _attempt_ , which he found rather difficult as he sat to her right. This continued until break three hours later.

As everyone left for lunch, the little state took note of how quiet and serious everyone was once they saw her. It had been an odd experience for all of them, as meetings were usually loud and violent with little to nothing getting accomplished. It seemed that the nations thought of her as ferocious enough to the point of actually behaving and acting their ages. (That and the fact America threatened them on several occasions to be polite to his family or face the nose end of his nukes, which they took seriously as even _Russia_ shivered.) North Italy seemed to be the only one brave enough to approach her, and he only did so to ask if he could pet the "big, red, doggy". This went on for the rest of break and the meeting, so when England asked if he could speak to her, she was surprised.

Before she could go over to him however, a hand appeared on her shoulder. China had decided to speak with her before he left.

"Hey, Connecticut?"

"Hmm?"

"Tell America he still owes me money, aru."

While saying this, a smirk appeared on China's face and he walked away.

 _Did China just crack a joke?_

With a small smile now on her face, she walked over to England, who now had France and Canada with him. Upon her approach, she noticed that several other nations were starting to gravitate towards England now. This included Japan, North and South Italy, Spain, Germany, Lithuania, Poland, Russia, Prussia, Hungary, and Austria.

 _What the… Is this an intervention of some kind?_

Noticing his master's discomfort, Bayard got in between her and the nations.

"What do all of you want?"

Put off by the fox's aggressive tone England held up his hands defensively.

"We're not going to hurt her, we just wanted to know if she needed any sort of help."

Unconvinced, they gave him a _really?_ look.

"You, Canada, and France I understand, but what about everyone else?"

"We were wondering why Mr. America couldn't make it today."

As Lithuania spoke, the worried look on his face only grew. As one of the few nations she trusted, Connie gave him an honest answer which earned a growl from England, complaining about how reckless America was.

Still unconvinced with their intentions however, she sighed.

"So, why are you all _really_ here?"

Seeing how she wasn't going to drop it, Hungary stepped forward.

"Well, about a month ago we all received an anonymous email containing some… interesting information." Noticing CT's confused face, she pressed forward. "In the email was the results of a certain persons DNA results. Yours to be exact."

Connie had a growing expression of dread, but tried to play it off as nonchalant. "So? What's your point?"

"My point is, we have information on who you are, and I have the feeling the mass email was an accident. It was most likely only meant for England."

"...Mass email?"

"Yes, mass email. The entire world got one. The entire world now thinks you are England's daughter. Our question is: Is this true?"

"..."

"Connie?"

"...I am going to kill Alfred."


	2. Chapter 2

Out of all her possible responses, that was not expected. When given unpleasant news, nations tend to get extremely violent and sporadic. Connie on the other hand simply had an exasperated look on her face and an odd gleam in her eyes, almost as if she was relieved she didn't have to hide it anymore. Thrown off by her rather exhausted-looking response, everyone decided to take a step back. Everyone except Poland, that is.

"Wait, so like, you're actually England's kid?"

"Poland! You can't just ask someone that!"

"Like, why not Liet?"

"Because it's rude and personal, that's why."

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry! Jeez."

The two bickering nations would of kept going if a light chuckling hadn't been heard at that moment. Connie had apparently found this funny, thus drawing attention back to her.

"It's alright Liet, I'm not offended. Poland is simply asking questions about something I imagine you all find rather peculiar. Especially considering when a personification is born similarly to a human, that means one or both parent's days are numbered."

Taken aback by the mature response, Prussia decided to step up.

"That still doesn't answer his question. Are you the unawesome England's kid or not?"

Cue the FRYING PAN OF DOOM.

 _THWACK!_

"YEOW! What the hell was that for, Hungary?! She just said she wasn't offended!"

"Just because Connie let your rudeness slide doesn't mean I will Prussia!"

Austria decided to chime in at this point.

"Prussia, you are several centuries older than her, at least _pretend_ to have some manners."

"Chigi! Will all you bastards shut the hell up already?! She still hasn't answered your stupid question yet!"

S. Italy, or Romano, was tired of waiting so he took matters into his own hands. Embarrassed at the chastising from someone they once babysat, they nodded for Connie to continue.

"Err… as I was saying, the parents days are numbered, right?"

"What the hell are you getting at? Are you going to answer or not?" Romano was starting to lose his patience, while everyone else simply nodded.

"Okay, okay, I'll answer. Just… bare with me for minute, okay?"

"Fine, chigi."

While she struggled for the right words for a moment, England had a growing sense of dread knotting up his stomach.

"To answer your question, yes England is my biological father. Before you ask anything else, take that with everything else I've said so far and think it over."

 _What does she mean when... 'days are numbered'… oh… OH._

As the nations came to the same conclusion, they took a look at England to gauge his reaction. To say he was taking it hard would be an understatement.

 _Poor Papa, he looks about ready to faint. I hope Connie doesn't take his reaction badly._

Concerned for his niece, Canada took advantage of his invisibility to go over to her.

"Are you alright, Connie?"

"Hmm? Oh yeah, I'm fine. Just waiting for Iggy to blow his top."

Upon hearing his irritating nickname, courtesy of America, he seemed to return to reality.

"THAT IS NOT MY BLOODY NAME!"

"See? He's perfectly fine, so no worries!"

"Ve, Signora Connie?"

"What's up, North?"

"If mister England is your _papa_ , who is your _mama_?"

"..."

"Umm… Signora?"

"...Niantic."

"Who?"

" _Niantic_. That was my mother's name. She represented a Native American tribe that lived on the Connecticut/Rhode Island border."

"Was?" At this Germany and the others paled (and facepalmed).

"Yes North, _was_. When I was born it was either her or England, and since you Europeans were so bloodthirsty at the time, she didn't trust him to spare me. Even if he did, there would still be the rest of Europe trying to use me as a lever to pull. Left with no other option, she surrendered her land and people to me. She spent the next fifty years hiding in the wilderness as more and more colonists came over until she finally just… faded. She gave everything she had to teaching me to survive, despite me having the appearance of a seven year old the entire time."

During her little speal, Connie seemed to grow weary, causing the already guilty nations before her to feel even worse with a large dose of discomfort. They didn't know what to say. Many of them had predecessors they had replaced similarly to Connie, but that had taken a much, much longer amount of time, most of them not even seeing the actual fading, having grown enough to care for themselves. Even then, with Europe being so violent, most of the Ancients were killed in battle, spared the agony of fading so slowly. But to watch at such a young age as the person who means the world to you became so ill and frail in such a short amount of time, none of the nations there could say they understood her. None of them, that is, except for the Italy brothers, having gone through something similar with their Grandpa Rome.

So, to stop the suffocating silence, Spain spoke up.

"Is that why you never told anyone? Did Alfredo and the other _Estados_ even know before the DNA test came in?"

This was received with an exasperated sigh.

"Even after Alfred found me in 1760, I didn't tell him until 1822. The other states weren't told until 1905. I was taught by my mother to always think of my people's safety before my own."

England seemed catch on first. "Wait, you said America found you in 1760? I thought that your colony was founded in the 1630's?"

"Well, you're not wrong. I was born in 1636, my mother died in 1686, and Alfred found me in 1760."

"How in the world did you remain alone for so long?"

"I found that, despite loving them, my people came off as irritating and obnoxious, so I stayed in the wilderness with the animals. After Alfred found me I spent another decade on the seas as a whaler and merchant."

"You… you really don't like people, do you, mon ami?"

"No. It didn't exactly help when JamesⅡtried to forcefully dissolve me into the New England Dominion."

"Hold on a tic! Isn't the region you're in _now_ called New England?!"

"Yes, but I chose to be a member, no one forced me. And before you ask, I waited to tell the States because of the Revolution, War of 1812, and our Civil War. If you see a recurring pattern, then you have a good idea as to why I kept quiet for so long."

Disturbed by the history just thrown in their faces, England and France kept quiet as the others shot them questioning looks. Exhausted by the the long day and the shocking news, Connie decided to save herself from the next barrage of questions.

"I don't know 'bout you guys, but I'm going home. Today has been a little too exciting for me, and I still have to talk to Alfred. If you're still curious about anything, come over once the conference is done or look it up on the internet. Oh, and Russia?"

Said nation looked over.

"Da?"

"Alaska is starting to get anxious; I suggest popping over for a visit before you go."

"Da, thank you Comrade Connie. I will be sure to do so."

"If that's all, I'm leaving. DO NOT ATTEMPT TO CALL ME. Bye."

And with that, the nations were left to their own devices.


	3. Chapter 3

"That was… very educational."

 _WHAP!_

"Bloody hell, woman! What was that for?!"

"Are you trying to tell me you aren't at all shocked by what we just learned?!"

"Ummm..."

"Wow. And I thought America was bad."

"Don't compare me to that bloody idiot!"

"You're right, that would just be insulting to America."

Before England could start yelling his British profanities at Hungary, Japan stepped in.

"Gomenasai England-san, but what did Connie-san mean by 'recurring pattern'?"

"..."

"England-san?"

" _Mon petit rouge renard_ was referring to Angleterre and his petty rivalry with Amerique."

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DID YOU JUST CALL HER?!"

"Quoi? Honhonhon! Is this jealousy I'm seeing, or an over-protective Black Sheep of a father?"

"ANSWER MY QUESTION YOU FROGGY BASTARD!"

"If it will revert your face from that ghastly color of purple it's turning, fine. I called her 'little red fox'. Happy now, Black Sheep?"

"Err… France-san?"

"Quoi?"

"What exactly do you mean by rivalry? I understand the Revolution, but what about the rest?"

"...Angleterre?"

"Go ahead. I don't even care anymore."

"...Well… if you're sure about this… when mon petit renard said that, she was referring to how British troops burned Washington D.C. to the ground in 1814, and how Angleterre here supported the rebels in America's Civil War."

 _ **-AWKWARD SILENCE-**_

"N-nani? Why would England-san do that?"

"He was still pretty upset over the whole revolution, and Amerique burned Canada's capital first. Not without trying to fight it beforehand, mind you. He was extremely upset when his boss told him he didn't have a choice in the matter. And to be fair, I also supported the rebels, so it's not just his fault."

"That was… surprisingly mature of you to admit, France-san."

"I must be mature! I am the big brother of Europe, non?"

"Ummm..."

"Anyway, Angleterre here and Amerique didn't exactly have a positive relationship after all that nonsense, so I can understand why she would be hesitant to tell her siblings, particularly those who hold the nastiest of grudges. Any hate and anger they felt for England would have been forced onto her since they never actually interact with him, and even with her waiting so long, I have a feeling some of them were still rather cruel to her."

"What makes you say that, frog?"

"Ah, you've returned to us Angleterre! Well, she is very similar to you in personality, whether you admit it or not. That itself was probably enough to give those who knew you reason to tease her."

"..."

"Angleterre?"

"I… I left her alone… to fend for herself. She didn't even trust me enough to… did she really think… was I _THAT_ much of a monster? Did she honestly think I would harm her, or let anyone else?"

"..."

"I think I'm going to turn in for today. I suggest you all do the same."

"Angleterre..."

"Papa! Please, wait!"

France and Canada tried to stop him, but England was already gone. None of the other nations knew what to do with themselves, so they went into their own little groups and followed England's lead on leaving. Hungary was the only one still in the room, puzzling over everything that happened.

 _Were all of the state's afraid of their parent nation like that at some point? If they were, this is something we all must rectify, not just England… it might be a good idea to start with just him though. If we all start blundering around like idiots, matters will only get worse. I wonder how many states actually want to get to know us._

"Hungary? Are you alright? Do you need the awesome me to assist you?"

"Huh? Wha- no, I don't need any help! What are you doing back here, Gilbert?"

"Austria gets cranky when you're not there to give him directions and be his knight in shining armor."

"Oh, shut up. Why are YOU here?"

"Dear Roddy got lost on the way back, so I came to get you myself!"

"..."

"What? You're making a weird face. You sick or something?"

"...Gilbert?"

"Ja?"

"Please, for all that is holy, don't ever say Roddy again."

"Err… okay?"

"Alright then. Let's go find him."

"Who?"

"RODERICK, YOU DUMBASS!"


	4. Chapter 4

_Six and a half hours of torture, finally over._

Connie could not get to her family's home fast enough. Traffic was surprisingly light, so her return with Bayard was rather quick. Once she was out of the taxi, she was greeted by the sight of a young man and woman. The boy had blue eyes and short blonde hair slicked back with a split cowlick at the front. He also wore glasses with a small scar just above his right eye. Standing at the same height as Alfred, the state of New York waved enthusiastically to his sister, wearing a uniform that looked like it belong to one of his more prestigious schools.

"So… how'd it go? The nation's behave themselves, or do we need to kick some old people off our rock?"

The young woman next to him elbowed John's stomach.

"John! How many times have I told you to be polite?!"

Her slight southern drawl flew through the air. Looking like a female clone of England, minus the eyebrows, the state of Virginia wore a lovely white skirt and jacket with a green blouse. This image was slightly contorted as she scowled at John.

"It's fine, Ginny. The meeting went well. Almost disturbingly so. Everyone was so quiet and well behaved you wouldn't know they were the actual nations."

"Oh, really? When Alfred describes them, it's usually closer to sounding like a war is going on."

"Not today, though I did find out why afterwards."

"Well? What happened?"

"Get everyone together in Al's room and I'll explain."

"Um… why?"

"Having witnesses means I can't kill him for being a total dumb-ass."

"Uh… okay, then. Come on, John. Let's go get them."

"...Sure..."

After that conversation ended they all went inside. The house was beige with two floors going both up and down, and a wrap around porch on all sides. Having to occasionally house all the states and territories, it sat near the district's most southern border in Ward 8 to prevent fights between Virginia and Maryland. Sitting on open farmland it took on a huge hexagonal shape. Once inside Connie went straight to her room. When there she left all of the notes from the meeting on her desk with her tie and vest. She then proceeded to Alfred's room with Bayard still trailing behind her. The rest of the original thirteen were already there, confused and surrounding a scared looking Alfred.

"So, do you want to start or should I?"

Her voice came out cold and hard, signalling the rest of them to how badly Alfred screwed up.

"Err… I guess you can go first… if you want to, that is."

"Okay then. What on God's green earth possessed you to send everyone that email?"

"E-everyone?"

" _Yes,_ everyone. The whole world got one."

As Alfred looked ready to pass out, a girl with curled, chin-length, red colored hair and grey eyes stepped in. This is MA, or Alice.

"What are you guys talking about? Which email?"

"The email containing my DNA results. A small group of nations approached me after the meeting to ask me about them. Basically, the only reason they behaved is they were too shocked."

"DNA results?"

Connie, who was quickly losing her patience, finally lost it.

"YES! MY BLOODY DNA RESULTS! THE ENTIRE WORLD NOW KNOWS I'M ENGLAND'S _BASTARD_!"

This was met with a shocked silence. In all of the years the 13 have been together, Connie _never_ referred to herself in that manner. Not when she told Alfred, not when the rest of the 13 became aware, and definitely not during the manifest destiny years as states were adopted left and right. The outburst itself was a disturbing sight, what with her being someone who had a great deal of pride concerning self-control. But for Connie to say that, voice so raw and full of rage, the states knew that this was something they never wanted to face again. Seeing how badly she scared them, Connie took a shaky breath to calm herself.

"I'm sorry. That was out of line. I didn't mean to scare you."

While the others were willing to just nod and look down, John stepped up to the plate.

"Annie?"

"Yeah?"

"You don't have to apologize. What you _should_ have said however, was how this all makes you feel."

This was met with the eloquent response of "Huh?"

 _SIGH._ "You don't just say something like that unless it's been floatin' around in your head for awhile, kiddo."

"Um..."

"Come on. I have a feeling we should talk in private."

"...Sure..."

"We'll be in the music room, okay guys? You need anything, come to me when we're done, not Annabeth."

"I'm stressed, not disabled."

"Don't care. Come on."

Once John had left with Connie, the others remembered to breathe.

"Damn. Seeing her like that reminded me of pirate Iggy for a minute."

"Alfred?"

"Yeah Ginny?"

"Why would Annabeth say something like that?"

"..."

"Alfred?"

"Two times."

"What?"

"I said 'two times'. First John called her Annabeth, now you. You guys must really be pissed with me."

"What? I don't know about John, but I'm not mad at you. I'm upset she would think like that at all, much less assume we would as well. Why do you think she did?"

"Guys… I think you're forgetting something important."

"What do you mean?"

 _SIGH._ "Ginny, think about the time period you were all born in."

"...Oh..."

"Yeah. Usually when a nation or state is born, we kind of just… pop into existence, I guess. Even though some nations were born similar to Annabeth, they looked so much like the people they represent, no one could tell you who _both_ parents were, except them of course. Annie on the other hand is very easily identifiable."

"Identifiable? What, you mean like ethnicity wise?"

"Yeah, pretty much. She's a pretty good blend between them. If you could stand her next to both Niantic and England, you would think of them as a regular looking family. As long as you don't know them personally, anyway. Add that to the fact the area her colony was in was almost exclusively English, and you're bound to have a problem somewhere."

This was met with silence. At one point or another they had seen the cruelty of the colonist nations, as well as that of their own people. If not with the natives, then with the slaves. Despite being a dying business in Europe, slavery thrived in the New World. Whenever a baby of mixed blood was born, blame was almost always laid at the feet of the child. Thinking of what their sister might of gone through to make her avoid her own people for almost 80 years made several of their stomachs drop through the floor.

"Now do you understand why she would think that way? I've tried talking to her about it in the past, but she would always brush me off. If she hadn't blown her top today the way she did, we still probably wouldn't be talking about it. I'm just miffed that John is more likely to get something out of her then I ever could."

"I hope you're right, Alfred. Otherwise this is going to be a miserable week for the whole world."


	5. Chapter 5

"...Well that was a bloody mess."

"Gee, I wonder why."

"The sarcasm is unnecessary."

"Love you too, Annie."

 _SIGH._ "What are we doing, John?"

"We're in the music room. What do you think we're gonna do?"

"...Talk?"

"Nope! You are gonna play me a song!"

"...WHAT?"

"Ever heard of _Echo_ by Jason Walker?"

"...Yes..."

"Good! I want you to play it on the piano. And sing the lyrics."

"...Why?"

"Just humor me, okay? I'll even play alongside you on the violin."

"...Fine."

After she finished her grumbling, they took up their respective instruments and played. It was a rather melancholy song, and hearing two of the most musically inclined states of the eastern seaboard playing it would have brought tears to anyone listening. The song itself is only three and a half minutes long, but John insisted on replaying it multiple times, so those three and a half minutes turned into an hour. When they finished, John sat next to her on the bench.

"...Are you ready to talk now?"

"..."

"Annabeth, even without the nations finding out, a talk would have to happen sooner or later."

"..."

"I won't pretend to understand, but I am your brother. Don't try to hide from me when all I want to do is help."

"...Alone."

"What?"

"I feel… alone. Like… I can't reach any of you, or if I could it's too… painful. No matter how many times you guys apologize, or say you love me, or say you don't care who my father is, I feel alone, isolated, and unwelcome. Even from the other english colonies."

"...Apologize?"

"..."

"Annabeth?"

"At one point or another, you guys have teased me at least once because of how similar I am to England. Most of the time of the time it's easy to brush off since you guys aren't trying to be cruel, but… every once in awhile someone would say something to twist the dagger in my back, reminding me it was still there."

"Even… even Alfred?"

"..."

"Annabeth Kirkland-Jones, I want an answer."

"Yeah. Even Alfred."

"Is that why you won't talk to him about this?"

"..."

"Annabeth, why didn't you ever say anything?"

"I… I didn't want to seem so… weak. I didn't want to see the looks that said ' _poor Annie, so delicate and fragile. We better be nice, don't want her to break.'_ It was bad enough getting those looks of contempt for all the stupid shit England has pulled over the years trying to hurt us."

John was floored by this. How was he supposed to respond to that? He knew some of his siblings could be oblivious and have diarrhea of the mouth, but the fact they basically bullied her because of her ties to England nearly sent him into a fit of rage. As the powerhouse of the east, he saw himself as the protector of his siblings, both older and younger. The fact he missed probably 200 years of bullying only added fuel to the fire. Being the long living beings they were, holding grudges for hundreds of years was nothing to them. His attention was brought back to reality as Connie shifted in her spot.

"There. You got your answer. Happy now?"

"..."

"John?"

"No. I'm not happy. Atleast not with the answer. I am happy you talked to me, though. You should probably get some rest. Busy day tomorrow."

"Alright, I guess. Night."

"Night."

Once she was gone, John brought out his cellphone.

 _Ring… ring… ring… click!_

" _Hello? Who is this?"_

"Miss Hungary? My name is New York, Connie's brother."

" _Ah! Hello, what can I do for you?"_

"I was wondering if you could keep on eye on my sister for the rest of the week."

" _Why? Did something happen?"_

"You could say that. I just want to make sure that an international incident doesn't come out of what has happened today."

" _Hmm… alright, I can do that. You don't mind if some of the other ladies help me out, do you?"_

"Not at all. It's probably a good idea, actually. She can use all the support she can get."

" _Support?"_

"Alfred and the other aren't very good when dealing with… negative emotions. If she asks for any help at all, it will most likely be… well, basically anyone _not_ American."

" _...Wow..."_

"Yeah. My siblings are basically all assholes. Except Hawaii and Alaska, but that's beside the point."

" _...Very well. I will be sure to watch out for her. Lord knows the same could be said for most nations."_

"Thank you so much, Miss Hungary. You don't know how much I appreciate this."

" _You're welcome. By the way, does America know you called me?"_

"...Umm… no."

" _Hmmm… I thought so. Don't worry, if you don't want him to know, I won't tell."_

"Thanks. Again, I really appreciate this. Have a good day, miss."

" _Is not a problem. You have a good day as well."_

 _CLICK!_

"... Why am I related to so many emotionally constipated people?"


	6. Chapter 6

_Day Two of Meetings_

 _10:00 A.M._

Connie had just entered the meeting room when a tomato sailed by her head, almost hitting her in the face. Apparently, Romano got mad at Germany when North, or Veneciano, hug-tackled him, so he threw a tomato in his general direction. Needless to say, he missed. Noticing his near fatal mistake, Romano let out a less-than-manly " _CHIGI_!" and hid behind Spain. Realizing why he did this, everyone else started to settle down. Ignoring the stares and whispers, Connie made her way to the podium.

"Welcome back, everyone. Today marks day two of seven of this world meeting. Yesterday the representatives of mainland North America and some of South America went. Next is the rest of South America and the Caribbean, starting with Brazil."

Taking her seat next to England, she prepared herself for the stupidity sure to follow. She didn't have to wait long. Before Brazil was even done preparing their presentation, Veneciano spoke up.

"Ve, Signora Connie? Where did your big red doggy go?"

 _THUMP!_

Startled by the sudden noise, everyone looked to Germany, who had just slammed his forehead into the table.

 _Mein Gott, will this dummkopf ever learn to wait for the proper time and place?_

"You mean Bayard? I left him at home. Now let's' pay attention to Brazil, okay?"

"Okay, Ve~!"

The rest of the time went rather smoothly. True to her word to New York, Hungary kept an eagle eye on Connie, as did other female nations such as Seychelles, Belgium, Taiwan, Liechtenstein, and Belarus. There weren't many female nations, but even then Hungary was selective in asking for help. Too much help would overwhelm Connie, but not enough would give the boys openings to be idiots. On the plus side, all these particular choices had fiercely protective older brothers while being wildcards themselves. As the lunch break came and everyone but these particular ladies dispersed to their respective tables, Hungary took the opportunity to approach Connie.

"Connie?"

"Hmmm?"

"The ladies and I were wondering if you would like to have lunch with us."

"Oh? Uhh… Yeah, that sounds good."

"Well, come on then!"

Once they joined the rest of the little group, everyone seemed intent on eavesdropping on any potential conversation. Much to everyone's surprise, Connie got along rather well with the ladies, even managing to get the usually stoic Belarus to crack a smile with her sarcastic and deadpan jokes. The laughs ended however, when Sealand approached the table 20 minutes later. Having been locked out of yesterday's meeting, he wanted to confirm his suspicions.

"Hey, Connie! Is it true your Jerk England's daughter? 'Cause if you are, that makes us family!"

The room's temperature dropped about 20 degrees.

"...What? Family? How do you mean?"

"Yeah, family! Brother and sister to be exact! I was made by Jerk England, and you were born to him, so now you have me, the Amazing Sealand, as your little brother!"

After a moment of stunned silence, several things happened at once, starting with a question from Finland.

"Sealand? Why aren't Wy, Seborga, and the others with you?"

"I got bored, so I snuck over here!"

"DAMMIT, SEALAND! HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU TO STAY AT HOME?!"

"HEY! What the hell are you yelling at him for?! It's not like it will magically send him home, so _SHUT_ _YOUR OVERSIZED TRAP OR I'LL SHAVE OFF YOUR OVERSIZED EYEBROWS_!"

This sent everyone into another shocked silence. Except France. No, France was laughing so hard he had fallen to the floor and was currently rolling around while clutching his sides, alongside Spain and Prussia. And who, pray tell, had been brave enough to face the former pirate? Why, his daughter, of course. This made England's face turn a deep shade of crimson that was starting to become purple. Connie on the other hand had left her seat to pick up Sealand like a toddler while turning her body, as if to shield him from actual blows. While he wasn't bothered by the contact, Sealand was embarrassed, as any young lad would be, by the style in which he was carried about. His embarrassment (and blush) deepened as this elicited several squeals of delight and _Aww's_ from many of the present nations. The young state however, was not paying mind to anything except England with a look that, over the years, had been branded the 'Kirkland Glare', as only relatives of the Brit seemed to be able to master it.

"...Apologize."

"What? Why the bloody hell should I apologize to _him_?!"

"I don't know, maybe because _you_ are a guest in _my_ home nation. Or maybe because _he_ is _your_ son. Or maybe, just maybe, _BECAUSE YOU WISH TO AVOID AN INTERNATIONAL CONFLICT."_

This earned a squeak from Sealand, as she was starting to crush him with her hug. Putting him down with a mumbled "Sorry", she returned her attention to England who looked like someone just told him Sherlock had been made illegal. Finally finding his voice, England stuck to his stubborn 'english pride'.

"Are you bloody mad?! Why on earth would you do that? And what makes you think America would agree? Or anyone else, for that matter?! Why are you even defending him?!"

"Because it's necessary. A better question would be, why do I have to defend him in the first place, and from you of all people? We _are_ siblings, and as his big sister, it is my job to protect him, _no matter what it be from_. So, why don't you take your god awful parenting skills and _stop being an asshole_?!"

England simply stared at the girl in front him. Even now, as she insulted him to his face and got ready for a fight, he could see how hesitant she had become, as she still had Sealand by her. During their yelling match, she had kept Sea behind her, body still tensed in a defensive position, prepared to take any blows meant for either of them. Unable to respond to the parenting jab, as he knew where that argument went, he changed topics.

"I'm not going to hit him, you know."

Connie was not prepared for this, so her response was rather unimpressive.

"Huh?"

"Sealand. I'm not going to hit him, or you for that matter. I am a gentleman, despite my low moments."

"...Sure..."

"I'm serious! Do you think the Nordics would let me live if I did?! Besides, my method of punishment is a proper scolding."

"It's true mon petit renard! Angleterre is too busy spending time with the beautiful moi or burning his so-called scones to do much else." Apparently, France had finished his laughing fit.

"Sod off, you bloody frog! And stop calling her that ridiculous name!"

"Oh? Is Papa Black Sheep getting jealous of petit rouge renard getting my attention? Honhonhon! Maybe I should spend some bonding time with-"

 _CLANG!_

Hungary's Frying Pan-1

France's Head-0

"Now, I think that is enough for one day, don't you? We still have a meeting to finish after all! Oh, Belarus, do you mind getting France?"

"Sure, whatever."

"Alright then! Lunch is over, so let's go back!"

Just as everyone thought the excitement was over, the ladies all rushed back to the conference room with Connie and Sea in tow while Belarus dragged France back by his feet. As everyone else filed back into the room after them, they realized why the girls rushed back. Connie was no longer next to England, nor were the others in their original spots, save for Hungary. They all sat in a tight formation, Connie and Sea sandwiched between them. The message was not lost on the others, so a silent seat change occurred. Once this was completed, Chile took their turn at the podium with presentation at the ready.


	7. Chapter 7

As the meeting finally drew to a close, Connie approached Hungary and the others.

"So, York asked you to be my babysitter, huh?"

"Mmm… not so much a babysitter, but more like an early warning system."

"...So… he told you, then?"

"Only that your siblings are all assholes, except Hawaii and Alaska."

"Hmph! That's New York for ya, always trying to stay one step ahead."

Belgium decided to step into the conversation as the only other nation in their little group with any experience with moody teenagers (i.e. Romano).

"You know Connie, if you need it, you can always come visit one of us, take a break from your siblings and their insanity. I doubt America will mind. You do so much for him, despite having your own obligations as a state, he'd probably tell you that you deserve it!"

"Oh, I don't doubt that, but I'd still have to listen to at least five other states whine and complain. Still, I might take you up on that offer one day."

"Hey! I have an idea! Why don't we hang out once the meetings are over? That way we can all enjoy our last few days before going home to do more paperwork!"

Seychelles was bouncing on the heels of her feet as she spoke, obviously excited at the prospect of some downtime. Taiwan seemed to light up at the thought as well.

"A few days away from Korea and Sensei? Sign me up! What about you, Lilli?"

"I would have to ask big brother, but I think he'll say yes."

"Connie? What about you?"

"...Alright, just as long as nothing too outrageous happens."

"Something tells me our definitions of 'too outrageous' are _very_ different."

"Huh? What makes you say that?"

"You do remember who it is you live with, right?"

"...Oh. Well, if it makes you feel better, I've been told I'm like a decaf version of my siblings."

"Ah, it's okay. Decaf is something we'll all need by the time these meetings end."

As the ladies agreed to the plan and said their goodbyes, little Sealand walked towards Connie.

"Hey, Connie?"

"What's up, kiddo?"

"I just wanted to say thanks for… for earlier. It really means a lot that… that you said what you did."

"Your welcome, Sea. If I had ever met you sooner, before all this, I still would have defended you. I just want you to know that."

As she said this, Connie got down on one knee in order for Sea to see her face better. What she wasn't expecting was his reaction. At first, he seemed unable to process what she had said. Once he did, he seemed unable to believe it as the truth. Finally, he accepted her words with a look of pure happiness.

"Thank you! And since you're my big sister now, you can call me Peter!"

"Alright then, Peter. As my little brother, you can call me Annabeth."

This exchanging of names was received with a flying bear hug that Sea must have learned from Veneciano at some point. When he finally released her, he raced over to Finland and Sweden to give them the happy news. Sweden, being an even more stoic nation than Belarus, gave the barest hint of a nod while Finland gave her a smile so big that it could rival America's 1000-watt smile. She returned with a small smile and wave as the three of them turned to leave. Even from her spot on the floor, Connie could see how Sealand now walked with a bounce in his step, something that wasn't there before.

 _I'm glad I got to see little Peter so happy. Now if only dealing with the rest of my family was so simple. Especially England. I already know I'll have to apologize sooner or later, I just hope he doesn't have one of his 'British Empire' moments… that is something I_ don't _need to deal with right now._

Little did Connie realize that her bonding moment with Peter had a small audience. England himself to be exact, watched the whole thing. He had noticed the way Sealand had been sneaking about at the end of the meeting and decided to investigate. What he saw was pleasantly surprising. The Kirkland family as a whole had a rather rocky relationship, particularly among the four U.K. brothers, so to see the two young personifications act as they had made him feel elated with a hint of… pride. Realizing that Connie was so deep in thought his presence was unnoticed, he tried to use his old spy skills to sneak away. This attempt at running away proved to be futile, as the movement caught Connie's attention. When her eyes landed on him, he froze like a deer caught in headlights.

"..."

"..."

"...So… I see you and… Sealand are… bonding rather well."

"..."

"How is… how is America feeling?"

"He's feeling… okay, I guess."

"Connie..."

"I'm sorry."

"...What?"

"I'm sorry. For what I said earlier. It was a low blow and completely unnecessary."

"It's quite… quite alright. You were simply protecting your younger brother. Having grown up with less… structure myself, it occasionally becomes difficult for me to understand Sealand's needs. I just have one… request to make."

"What is it?"

"Is there a chance we may speak, once the meetings are over? I would like America to be there as well, if possible."

"Hmm… I don't see why not. Alfred should be better by then, though I did say I would spend some time with the ladies. Maybe after that?"

"That will be just fine. These meetings are rather stressful, after all. Taking a moment to breathe sounds like an excellent idea, for all of us."

"Okay, then. Guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yes, have a good afternoon, Connie."

And with that, the two personifications parted ways.


	8. Chapter 8

The rest of the week went by in the blink of an eye. Noticing the tension between England and Connecticut basically gone, the nations almost reverted to their former habits. _Almost_. During Japan's presentation on day five, France and England got into one of their all-consuming fights, only stopping after Connie brought out a blue Wolf Pack hockey stick and proceeded to smash both of them in the face with it. After that, they unanimously decided the pain wasn't worth it. Aside from that one incident, everyone, including the young state, spent the remainder of their time behaving. England even apologized to Sealand shortly after he regained his ability to speak. While getting through all the presentations meant less work in the long run, it did not mean the nations would enjoy it. For a bunch of people ranging from a few decades to thousands of years old, they all seemed to have the attention span of a goldfish. The only one in an apparently happy mood was Veneciano, but seeing as he only ever showed that or fear to his fellow nations, he didn't really count. This changed however, as on the last day, France decided to press his luck one last time.

"Honhonhon! Mon petit renard, how would like to spend the weekend with the amazing moi?"

Before Connie could even fully register what he said, a certain englishman's fist slammed into his jaw.

"Keep away from her, you lecherous frog!"

"Why don't you stick your outrageous eyebrows in someone else's business, Black Sheep?"

"YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT YOU WANKER! _EN GARDE!_ "

England pulled out an old broadsword and struck at France. Before his blow could skewer the poor Frenchman, a hockey stick blocked the blade.

"It's alright, Papa! He's just being… well, him. I still have plans with the ladies, remember?"

England did not appear to be listening, however. Instead he was simply staring at Connie like he wanted to cry. This concerned her.

"England? Are you okay?"

"You… you called me Papa."

Whatever she was expecting him to say, it wasn't that. Almost dropping her hockey stick, Connie simply stood there in shock as England rushed at her and enveloped her in a hug. An outrageous blush spread across her face as several nations audibly gushed over the scene unfolding in front of them, and only got worse as Hungary and Japan took a ridiculous number of pictures in the span of a few seconds. Slowly releasing her, England kept his hands at her elbows as if he was afraid of her running away. Seeming to have more control of himself, England finally spoke.

"Sorry, sorry, I'm just so… so… so bloody happy! No one, not even my former colonies, has called me 'Papa' before now. I know this is a bit presumptuous of me, but you can continue to call me that, if you wish."

As the island nation spoke, a smile grew on his face, a rare sight for the other nations. What happened next was even more shocking, and the ladies who were watching over Connie took the chance to herd everyone out of the room to give the two privacy. While England spoke to her, Connie kept the shocked blush on her face. When he was done the shock turned to tears as she buried her face into his chest. Thinking he did something wrong, England started panicking.

 _Bloody hell! I realize not everyone likes their parents, but if I'd known she'd react this way I wouldn't have said anything! Now I've done it. Bloody brilliant, the one chance I have at having proper family ties, and I blow it with running my bloody mouth!_

Despite his train of thought going in this general direction, England still went through the motions of calming Connie down. Rubbing circles in her back and speaking low in Old Celtic, they stood there for several minutes before she was calm enough to speak. When she finally did speak, England thought he was going to have a heart attack from the anxiety.

"I'm sorry, I just… I mean… bloody hell! I'm sorry, I can't seem to get the words right."

Not understanding how her tears came across to him, Connie was surprised to see him so crestfallen when she finally looked up.

"It's… understandable. I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions like that. You don't… have to do anything you don't want to."

"What on earth are you talking about? I was crying because-"

She stopped, unable to bring herself to say dark thoughts that plagued her for over 300 years. Simply staring at her father's face, she found herself unable to look him in the eyes and soon found her own watering up again.

 _He's upset. He's upset because he thinks I don't want anything to do with him. Oh Papa, if only I could tell you, if only I didn't feel like such a coward. If I had even a moment of courage, I could tell you that's what I was afraid of. After all, a child can't choose their parents, but what happens when the parent doesn't choose the child?_

Unable to do anything else, she started crying for a second time. This time however, she was the one speaking in low tones.

"I'm so very, very sorry, Papa. I'm sorry, so sorry. I'm such a coward. I'm so sorry."

"You're not a coward! What would make you think that?"

His anxiety not doing him any favors, England was disturbed at how Connie was behaving and thus lifted her face so he could see it.

"I hid from you! This entire time, all I did was run and hide! Even when I told the others, I shut down and stayed away! And now here you are, willing to welcome me with open arms and I'm hurting you because I'm such a _BLOODY COWARD!_ This entire time I was afraid you would try and throw me away, and all you want is a family, but I'm pushing you away because all I can think about is who in their right mind would want to claim their _BASTARD CHILD?!_ "

All the nation could do was stare at the little state in front of him with wide eyes as she proceeded to sob into his chest. Not the kind of sobbing one would see on television or in a movie where everything is clean and quiet and pretty. This was loud, heavy, and raw, filled to the brim with unspoken emotion. This was the cries of a wounded animal, unfiltered and uncontrollable. And all England could do was wait for the storm to pass. Within the span of three minutes, Connie had let loose over 300 years worth of fear and pain. The fear of being rejected, the pain of being ostracized by her own people. Every single bit of suffering that she forced herself to face alone, all so she wouldn't hurt those she loved and treasured above herself: her family. So, England did the only thing he could think of and pulled her close once more.

"Oh love, I would claim you every day for a thousand years if I had the chance. I would never leave you alone, hurt you, nor degrade your worth. Annabeth, if I had the power, I would go back in time and search the wilderness for you, just so you could know how much I love you. Nothing, not the Revolution, War of 1812, or any other spats between Alfred and myself would stop either my love or pride for you. You are NOT a bastard. What you ARE is my little girl. Never would I allow myself nor anyone else to call you that, and that includes yourself. So please, don't think like that anymore, Little Red Fox."

For a long moment, England heard nothing but sniffles. Then he felt it. She had nodded while still leaning into him and was now taking deep, shaky breaths to calm herself. That's when he heard it. Her whispers, soft and gentle.

"Okay Papa, I promise. I'm so sorry. _Tha gaol agam ort cuideachd, Papa._ "

 **Scottish Gaelic: I love you too, Papa**


	9. Chapter 9

Outside the meeting room, the nations simply stood in stunned silence. None dared to move, fearing they would be heard and ruin the father-daughter moment. Being the nosy beings they all were, they stood clustered around the doors, eavesdropping. Everything from Annabeth's tears to England's declaration was heard. When the silence finally was broken, everyone was surprised to see it was by Canada.

"Maple… Why didn't she ever say anything?"

"Canada-san?"

"Annie. This entire time she's been hiding the fact that she was afraid of England rejecting her!"

"Nani?"

"She saw the colonists behavior towards… children born out of wedlock, and thought England would do the same thing! I understand her not telling Alfred, but she could have come to me!"

Thrown off by his aggressive response, Hungary stepped forward.

"Canada, since they seemed to have gotten past that, Connie might be willing to talk to you about it now."

"...Maybe. I just hope she spoke to one of her siblings, at least."

"I believe she has. I got a call from New York on the afternoon of the first meeting. He asked me to watch out for her for the remainder of the week, as to avoid any conflict."

"Really? In that case, thank you. I'm glad York took the initiative like that. God knows that Alfred couldn't have. Speaking of Al, I take it York didn't want you to tell him?"

"Yeah, pretty much. Said something about the other states all being useless."

"Hungary-san? Canada-san?"

"Yes?"

"Since the meeting is now technically over, maybe we should all leave as not to disturb Connie-san and England-san."

"Hmmm… that sounds like a good idea. Canada?"

"I think I'll stay, but the rest of you can go now, if you want to."

"Alright then, see you at the next meeting."

"See you then, eh."

As all the nations, save Canada, proceeded to leave, England and Connie finally came out of the meeting room. They both had red-rimmed eyes and weary looks on their faces, yet seemed to have had a heavy weight lifted off their shoulders. A tired smile slowly crept onto Connie's face upon seeing Canada.

"Hey, Uncle Matt. Take it you heard."

"Yeah, I did. You two feeling okay?"

"I'm good. Papa?"

"Fine, just tired. This has been a rather exciting day, don't you think?"

"That it has. We still on for Monday?"

"Of course. Wouldn't want to upset Alfred. Until then, I think I'm going to turn in. Goodnight, all."

"G'Night."

"Goodnight."

Once England left for his hotel room, Canada turned to Connie.

"I see you two are getting along."

"Yeah… he seems a lot more mellow than he used to be. I'm just glad I can finally turn the page and move past this."

"Yeah, now you get to meet the insanity of the entire United Kingdom, maybe even meet Ireland once or twice."

"Oh, come on! They're not _that_ bad. Besides, if I can survive 50 other siblings, I'm sure can handle those four."

"Uh-huh. Whatever you say."

The two North Americans walked towards the exit of the U.N. building, talking and joking the entire way.


End file.
